


Открытие планетарного масштаба

by fandom_Xenophilia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Профессор скромного советского НИИ вплотную подошел к разгадке тайны, давно мучившей человечество, - одиноки ли мы во вселенной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Открытие планетарного масштаба

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - " Открытие планетарного масштаба"

***  
‒ Алла Сергеевна, это невозможно!   
Профессор Щукин влетел в лабораторию так, словно за ним гнались. Пальто его было расстёгнуто, а на пробивающейся лысине лежали не успевшие растаять снежинки.   
‒ Ох, Владимир Иванович, ‒ обречённо всплеснула руками Алла Степашкина ‒ младший научный сотрудник провинциального филиала НИИ ядерной физики имени Скобельцына, ‒ вы же снова забыли надеть шляпу, ну просто как ребёнок, честное слово.   
‒ Да Бог с ней, со шляпой, ‒ замахал на неё руками Щукин, лихорадочно бегая по кабинету, ‒ тут произошло такое! Прошу, садитесь, а то новость просто сногсшибательная!  
Алла Сергеевна в недоумении уставилась на профессора, который стремительным прыжком подлетел к двери и зачем-то запер её на ключ.  
‒ Да что ж такое стряслось, Владимир Иванович? ‒ еще раз робко переспросила она, когда Щукин наконец-то развернулся. ‒ Привидение вы увидели, что ли? Да на вас же в буквальном смысле лица нет.  
В ответ на вопрос коллеги Владимир Иванович лишь хитро прищурился и потребовал, кивнув на стоявший у окна стул:  
‒ Нет уж, Алла Сергеевна, извольте присесть. Тут дело почище привидений будет, это, я вам доложу, открытие мирового, можно сказать, планетарного масштаба!   
Закончив, Владимир Иванович многозначительно поднял указательный палец. Однако речь его явно не произвела на Степашкину ожидаемого эффекта.   
‒ Господи, Владимир Иванович, неужто снова зеленые человечки? ‒ она устало опустилась на стул, встревоженно взирая на профессора. ‒ Вас ведь так в психиатричку упекут...   
‒ Ах, какие глупости, ‒ горячась, воскликнул ученый, ‒ при чём тут психиатричка?! На этот раз всё точно, я сам их видел и наверняка знаю, что Клава ‒ художник-модельер из девятого подъезда ‒ инопланетянка!   
Алла Сергеевна взглянула на него с сочувствием.   
‒ А как же тот архитектор, лауреат Ленинской премии? Не вы ли, Владимир Иванович, утверждали, что на крыше новостройки по улице Баумана он якобы собирался устроить площадку для приземления космических тарелок?   
Щукин недовольно фыркнул и принялся большими размашистыми шагами расхаживать по лаборатории.  
‒ Тогда я просто ошибся в расчетах, ‒ отчеканил он, нервно хрустя пальцами, ‒ теперь же я абсолютно и совершенно уверен ‒ существо, которое выдает себя за гражданку Выхованцеву Клавдию Петровну, имеет внеземное происхождение. И никто, Алла Сергеевна, вдумайтесь ‒ никто на планете не знает правды, даже её гражданский муж, это же уму непостижимо!   
‒ А как же Маша Смирнова? ‒ не унималась недоверчивая Степашкина. ‒ Про неё вы утверждали, что обычная студентка из глухой деревни никогда не смогла бы защитить кандидатскую по аэродинамике, не окончив ВУЗА. А потом выяснилось, что у девочки просто поклонник на кафедре, её научный руководитель, между прочим, ‒ и ничего в этом нет сверхъестественного.   
‒ А вот и нет! ‒ энергично подпрыгнул на месте Щукин, азартно сверкнув глазами. ‒ Я навёл справки и выяснил, что никакая Мария Смирнова в селе Большие Валуны не проживала, мало того, даже и села-то такого не существует! Вопрос ‒ откуда же тогда она вообще взялась в нашем институте?!  
‒ Ну, уж не с Марса прилетела, это точно, ‒ буркнула Степашкина, отчего-то насупившись.  
‒ В милиции, конечно, разберутся, кто эта роковая блондинка, но я-то... ‒ Владимир Иванович взял драматическую паузу, ‒ я-то, Алла Сергеевна, хочу сам до всего дознаться! Ведь если выяснится, что Смирнова не американская шпионка, а представительница чуждой нам цивилизации, ‒ мне же никто об этом не сообщит!   
Алла Сергеевна хотела было что-то возразить, но профессор так разошелся, что не давал ей вставить и слова.   
‒ Да они, эти пришельцы из космоса, уже давно живут тут, среди нас, а меня ‒ единственного человека, способного разоблачить гуманоидов, ‒ называют сумасшедшим! Интересно, а как нашим служителям правопорядка понравится вот такой поворот событий?! Сегодня в половину четвертого ночи у меня снова сбежал кот, и я, разумеется, пошёл его искать. Зная, что в девятом подъезде живет Тимофеева подружка, сиамская кошка ... ‒ тут рассказчик осекся. ‒ Тимофей ‒ это мой кот... Короче говоря, я направился прямиком в девятый подъезд. Поднимаюсь на второй этаж и, представьте, вижу ‒ дверь в квартиру Клавдии слегка приоткрыта. Я встревожился ‒ а что, если это воры, или внутри что-то случилось, всё-таки живем в такое время... Словом, отбросив сомнения, я незаметно проник в прихожую, и перед моими глазами предстала чудовищная и омерзительная картина! Валентин ‒ сожитель Выхованцевой ‒ самым отвратительным образом совокупляется с огромным существом, напоминающим самку какого-то неизвестного науке насекомого!   
Щукин прервал рассказ и начал яростно стучать себя по карманам так, словно потерял коробок спичек. Очень скоро он всё же нашел то, что искал ‒ вопреки ожиданиям Степашкиной, этим предметом оказался сложенный в несколько раз листок бумаги.   
‒ Вот, Алла Сергеевна, взгляните, ‒ он протянул листок буквально онемевшей Степашкиной. ‒ Я тут как сумел зарисовал самку пришельца. Как видите, особь довольно крупная, цветом бурая, я бы сказал, почти коричневая. Передние лапы оснащены такими хватательными шипами, возможно, ядовитыми и очень острыми, насколько мне удалось разглядеть. Я там пометил их штриховкой. А за спиной у неё, взгляните, зеленоватые отростки, которые я для себя назвал «крылья».  
Пока профессор говорил, его коллега не сводила глаз с каракулей на листе и вопреки обыкновению ни разу его не перебила.   
‒ Но самое страшное во всей этой истории, Алла Сергеевна, ‒ продолжил Щукин, осторожно вынимая листок у неё из рук, ‒ это то, что, похоже, Валентин даже не понимал, что с ним происходит. Во время соития он нежно обнимал существо, то и дело называя его «Кланичка», и, стало быть, он ничего не знает! Нет-нет, нужно немедленно сигнализировать властям, даже КГБ позвонить, вероятно, вы же представляете, что может произойти с человечеством, что будет со всеми нами! Они наплодят тут своих детей, мы станем рабами каких-то богомолов и сороконожек! И к чему тогда была вся человеческая история, я вас спрошу?! Николай Коперник, Ньютон, Карл Маркс, наконец ‒ кому достанутся труды великих умов ‒ полчищу марсианских тараканов?! А завоевания Великого октября?! А светлый путь в коммуни...  
  
Он не успел закончить. Длинный бурый шип вонзился Владимиру Ивановичу в шею как раз в тот момент, когда он был так близок к разгадке ужасной тайны, давно и тщательно скрываемой от людей.   
‒ Эх, Владимир Иванович, а я вас предупреждала, ‒ сочувственно произнесла Алла Сергеевна, быстро двигая клекочущими челюстями. ‒ Теперь вы знаете, что правы, только что толку-то... Что толку?  
Когда тело профессора Щукина совсем обмякло, младший научный сотрудник Степашкина ‒ самка гигантского насекомого с планеты Аксилон ‒ приступила к неспешному поеданию ликвидированного образца.   
Алла Сергеевна была вынуждена так поступить ‒ на Земле у неё была семья и любимая работа. А еще им с мужем Василием совсем скоро должны были дать двухкомнатную квартиру в той самой новостройке на Баумана.   
«Надо будет взять к себе кота Владимира Ивановича, ‒ подумала Степашкина, ловко разделывая передними клешнями тело профессора, ‒ а то бросать животное как-то не по-людски». 


End file.
